Mom's Anniversary
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: We all know how Jade acts in school, but how does she act outside of it, especially around her Mother's time of death?  Bade.  One-shot.


"Beck," he heard Jade question as he stood on the doorway to the orphanage. Even though she has a father, she likes to stay here more than at home alone. She only goes there once in a while. Her father doesn't really care. He knows that she just wants company, so she comes here. She acts differently than she does at school. She acts normal—more like herself—more vulnerable. No one else besides the people here and him have seen her at her true self. She trusts only some people. None of them—even though Cat knows, he suspects—knows Jade like they do. She puts up a front, just like all actresses do.

"Beck, what are you doing here," Jade questioned when he didn't answer. Beck rarely came out to find her. They mainly met at his trailer, if not somewhere else. Sometimes they would meet at her dad's house. It was just so they could have alone time, as an orphanage is rarely quiet. She loves it here, especially to help the other children. Even though she's not a true orphan, she sometimes feels like it as her father was always too busy for her. It had always been like that after her mother died. She had been eleven years old at the time. She ran and this is where she ended up. They had let her stay for a little bit, and then she went home. They let her come and stay—they treat her like family, a true family.

"I'm just seeing if your okay," Beck was saying.

"Why wouldn't I be okay," she smiled at him—even though he would know it was false.

"It's just that it's your…"

"Beck, there's nothing to worry about. I promise." It wasn't true. There was plenty to worry about, and he knew she was trying to hide it for him.

"Ah, Beck, it's so nice to see you again," Ophelia smiled as she came to the door to see why Jade had been taking so long. She only knew him a little as he doesn't come around often—she knew Jade's reason for it. She was perfectly fine with it, but she knew that Jade was worried for her and the orphanage. She always had been, especially now as she knew they had some troubles. They were working on it though—they were going to pull through.

"It's very nice to see you too, Mrs. Ragstand," he smiled at her. He knew that she was like a second mother to Jade, and that she was really important to her. He would never bring that down for her—he loved her too much.

"Beck, how many times do I have to say to call me Ophelia; Mrs. Ragstand makes me too old. Now Jade, I know you have company, but it's Satara. She's not settling down again, and she loves you, so…"

"It'll be alright, Ophy. I'll be able to take care of her. Beck, do you wanna come in while get Satara taken care of."

"Sure," he smiled at her as he stepped in. He followed her as she went into the nursery. Jade had told him that Satara was one of the newest ones at the orphanage—only 13 months old. She seemed more accustomed to having Jade take care of her more than anyone else. It was always a cute sight to see to him. He knew that she loved her so. He always liked to see Jade with children—it reminded him of how she treats Cat at times when there are few people around—usually only Cat, Jade and him though.

"Shhh, Satara, shhh…" Jade whispered as she rocked her back and forth. He watched as she started falling asleep in her arms and he couldn't help but smile. She was always great with the children. Tommy was his favorite though. He was only eight years old, and he was already great at sports like soccer. He and Tommy would sometimes play together whenever he was over. He hadn't seen him yet today though.

"There you go," Jade soothed as she put Satara back into the crib. She was out like a light. She always liked working in the nursery as they were the easiest to handle. They older they get, the harder they seemed—that's what she found. Anthony, who was seventeen, was the troublemaker of the group. She's got to figure something out about him as she doesn't want him in trouble.

"Jade," Beck inquired as he was standing right next to her. She was looking down at Satara, with her hands on the crib—her knuckles white. "Babe?"

"What? Sorry, Beck, I must have zoned out," she dry chuckled. "What were you saying?"

"Are you alright, Jade," he questioned once again.

"I'm fine, Beck," she smiled at him, but he wasn't convinced. "Now, what would you like to do?" He knew that she was changing the subject.

"Would you like to go to my trailer, your house or stay here," he questioned.

"Let's go to your trailer, I guess," she suggested. "Let me get my things." He nodded and watched as she passed. He knew she wasn't alright—he knew her like the back of his hand. He also knew that she wouldn't confess her feelings here, but maybe at his place, he would get some success. "Ready?" He looked up to see her already in the doorway, ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go," he nodded.

"Alright. Bye, Ophelia!" They heard a goodbye as they were exiting the house. It didn't take long before they were at his trailer. She just plopped on the bed and sighed.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong," he questioned as he kneeled in front of her.

"I told you, nothing's wrong," she said with a smile, but one look at his expression and she broke. "I miss her." Beck immediately grabbed her into a hug as he knew that was all he would be able to get out of her, and if he didn't take any action soon, he'd lose her to her acting. He felt a little wetness where her head laid, and he kissed her head before rocking back and forth.

"It's okay, Jade, let it out," he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "Let it out."

"She was only 36," she cried. "How could someone die so young?"

"I don't know, babe," he sighed as he kept up the motion, trying to keep her from stopping letting out her emotions. He knew he had to tread carefully, as if he didn't, then there was a chance that she would either close up or get angry. He didn't want either.

He had learned about her mother about a few months after they had started dating. She had been moody for a few weeks before their eighth month anniversary, and he had been worried about her. She had withdrawn from him, and he had been scared that she didn't want to date him anymore. He had confronted her about it, and that's what drew her anger. They had been at her house that night, and most of the things in her living room had either been tossed and turned or destroyed. Afterwards, she had dropped to the floor and started sobbing. He had never seen her express so much real emotion, and then whenever he could, he tried to release some of her wrapped up emotions. He was glad that this was working now.

"Okay," she sighed as she got back up. I let her as I knew if I pushed it, then it would turn out badly.

"You alright now," Beck inquired softly. She nodded as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," she stated before looking around.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"How about 'Titanic'?"

"No, I don't like it."

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Too long?"

"A Walk to Remember?"

"No, too cheesy. What's with the romantics?"

"Lord of the Rings is not a romantic."

"It's basically a romantic action movie—well movies."

"Fine, what movie do you want to see?"

"Sleepy Hallow."

"Alright, let's watch it." He quickly got up to go get the movie from his stash. He found it and then put it on. He climbed back onto the bed, and Jade cuddled up to him.

"Beck," she whispered.

"Yeah, babe," he inquired.

"Don't ever leave me, please," she stated, tears springing to her eyes. In response, he held her tighter.

"Never."


End file.
